


Art of "Hannibal Lecter's Cabinet of Curiosities" by obfuscatedheart

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by obfuscatedheart's fic, "Hannibal Lecter's Cabinet of Curiosities" for MHBB 2019.
Series: La Galleria [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: MHBB2019





	1. Poster One: Hannibal, The Ringmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hannibal Lecter's Cabinet of Curiosities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577915) by [obfuscatedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promo piece for obfuscatedheart's fantastic 'Hannibal Lecter's Cabinet of Curiosity' during the 2019 Murder Husbands Big Bang. I was so excited to be able to work with them on this and ecstatic that they were thrilled to let me do some art nouveau inspired circus posters...which is pretty much all I've ever wanted the chance to do!


	2. Poster Two: Will, The Medium




End file.
